


Mistaken

by SoftObsidian74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/pseuds/SoftObsidian74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny is pretty sure Hermione once had feelings for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken

Sometimes I’d catch her staring at me, but then she’d always look away quickly once caught. She’d give me a funny look like I had been the one staring. I suppose I was.

I’ve always wondered why she’d brush past me the way that she did. She’d always pressed her body a little too hard against me, and her hugs always lingered a little too long. At least I thought so. But then she’d look at me like I was the one who had made the offending gesture.

And when she couldn’t find Harry, she’d always come to me, lamenting about my clueless and insensitive brother.

I’d usually say, “Hermione, don’t waste your time crying over him, there are others who’ll treat you better.”

She’d usually let me hold her then, just for a little while.

I loved burying my hand into her curls, and the feel of her frame sighing against my breast. I loved caressing her small and fragile back while she cried. I didn’t mind her tears soaking my shirt and dampening my skin. She had gotten underneath it and into my heart, and having her that close always made breathing just a bit harder.

I wanted her so much, and I know that she knew. She just chose to ignore me and my feelings, focusing on the comfort I gave her instead. Afterwards, she’d always pull away.

“Thank you, Ginny,” was her usual reply as she wiped her face before leaving me to my thoughts. I had so many thoughts about her. Some were dirty, but most were rather innocent. I just wanted to kiss her, really.

And just once, she let me.

It was after a fight with my brother. I secretly looked forward to those. I’d wish for Harry's convenient absence, hoping she'd come running to me.

I got lucky the day she came to me crying about how terrible my brother was. I agreed with her. I’d say anything to hold her. 

I pulled her close and held her tight until her sobs subsided.

“Hermione, you can do better,” I whispered. 

She hugged me even tighter and then pulled back to say, “I think you’re right, Ginny.” 

I dared to lean in closer, and she did as well. And for that one brief moment, when her lips touched mine, everything was perfect. 

But then she pulled away again.

“I’m sorry, Ginny. I–I didn’t mean to do that. I should go,” she said quickly.

“You don’t have to, Hermione,” I called after her as she rushed out the door.

Was she sorry that it had happened, or sorry for wanting it to happen? 

I’ll never know. She says now that "the incident" was just a misunderstanding, a simple mistake. I still feel like one when I'm around her. 

But sometimes I'll catch her looking at me. She still likes to act as if _I’m_ the one who’s staring.

I suppose I still am.


End file.
